


Aes meum - My treasure

by Ragemerize



Category: MapleStory
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Obsession, Phanlumi - Freeform, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: A world in which potions became a rarity.Where healers gained value and were treated as one of the most precious goods available.The so called 'Star of Aurora' would pull an unwanted specific pair of eyes on him.A treasure to someone whose blood was filled with thievery and mischief.This story is based on a roleplay idea which I am writing with my partner and we wanted to share our ideas with everyone!





	1. Turbulences

It was a day like every other, a lot of work ahead of him, the star of Aurora. He was praised as holy, a salvation to mankind, helping people in need in exchange for his own well being and it was a blessing as well as a curse for the gray haired male. He sighed during a short break he was given, drinking a sip of water to ease his sore throat. He rested on a pillow red as blood, surrounded by his own cape which was spread in every direction possible.

"You are doing great today, there isn't much suffering left until the sun sets.", Vieren, Luminous' guardian, spoke to him in reassurance, doing his best to keep his mood high but sadly it didn't always work. "I'm glad. Thank you."

So things went on for today, the male using his mana to heal wounded and suffering people, touching their bodies for it to work. He didn't mind this but it also had a price. Luminous wasn't allowed to leave this safe building as he could be harmed or get lost, others were after his life. In addition he wasn't the strongest when it came to endurance and strength, only magic being his companion but throughout the day most of it was wasted. It felt empty and fulfilling at the same time...

After some nutritious dinner the young male headed to his room, guarded by heavy doors covered in gold. He didn't have much time for himself so this was like a release, being able to do something for his own good after an exhausting day. His concentration suffered but he wanted to read a bit to be able to sleep better.

Resting on his bed he scrolled through the pages, doing his best to keep his eyes open, the book he picked was one of his favorites and it never bored him even after finishing it for a couple of times. There just... wasn’t much else to do within these protective, cold walls. With a soft sigh he let his head rest on his folded arms and closed his heavy eyes which fell close not much after. He was so tired after this exhausting day...

So tired...

It was a sudden knock on the door which jolted the magician out of the sleep he fell into for around an hour. The time was unusual, it was late, he could see rays of the moon shine into his room, leaving a few silver trails on the ground. "What is it?" Slowly the door opened and who entered the room was Lucia, a blonde girl he grew fond of during the years. She was one of the few people who saw more in him than just the star he had to be, shining generosity down on mankind, day after day.

"Lumi, I'm sorry...", the girl mumbled while she stepped into the room. "I'm not feeling well, I didn't want to bother you, but... it's getting worse and I'm a little scared." There was no need for her to beg for help, Luminous immediately left his bed, he fell asleep in his normal clothing so there was no need to change, and approached her to grab her shoulders. "What's wrong? Is it acting up again?" There was concern all over his face, this girl grew horribly sick once and since then it came back over and over again.  
Lucia sighed but she smiled at the young male in front of her. "I fear so, yes." Luminous could feel a wave of sadness rushing upon him but he would do his best to help this girl, even if it would cost the last bit of mana he had left. Today has been really eventful. Carefully he turned her around and kept one hand at her shoulder to guide her outside the room. "Let's get you a bit of fresh air, it will support my upcoming doing.", he explained while they approached the biggest door in Aurora to get outside, onto the door step. No one would be around at this hour, there was no guest to fear. Aurora was hidden within the forest, no one would accidentally approach this place.

"Take a comfortable position...", he instructed her while he gently squeezed one of her hands. The other free one was put onto her chest, emitting a white hue which went straight into her body, clearly indicating that the magician was putting things into progress. "Take a few deep breaths so it can circulate better...", he mumbled, concentrated, doing his best to take her out of the critical condition. This should keep her safe for quite some time again, hopefully.

"Thank you, Lumi...", the tired girl smiled, she clearly needed rest, her body got healed but that didn't lower the fatigue she's been in before she sought for help.  
"Lucia, are you okay?", a worried voice sounded from behind them, it was Vieren whose turn it was to stand watch to keep everyone of Aurora. "Yes, she will be fine. Would you be so kind to lead her back to her room?" Vieren nodded without hesitation. "Don't stay outside for too long, Luminous. There are many eyes aimed at you." The priest nodded in return, how could he forget about that? His life was centered around being in danger since the potion crisis took place. "Don't you worry, I'll be fine but even someone like me needs fresh air from time to time." He smiled, watching the others leave the scene.

Just a little bit longer.

Tonight was so very peaceful, the trees were covered in slight mist, it was pure bliss to the eye. Every day has been so busy recently, many people got sick because it was slowly getting cold outside, winter soon reigning over the world so the young magician spent most of the time inside, helping those in need. This was a welcomed change for once, filling his lungs with the fresh air from outside, Luminous immediately felt how his tired eyes grew more wary once more. It was so cold that he firmly shivered but it was greatly welcomed.

This peace wasn’t meant to last long though as it got interrupted unexpectedly.

Luminous was too exhausted at this point to fully comprehend what's been going on but a forceful grip pressed onto his mouth, his body all of a sudden caught in a tight grasp. Surroundings switched in the blink of an eye, leaving a nauseating feeling in his stomach. Only a mere second later he felt his body fall, hitting something like a tree which kept him in place, as well as a cane pressed across his chest.

Great, looks like his nights rest would be disturbed.


	2. Abduction

"How are the preparations going?", the mysterious voice of the infamous Phantom thief sounded. "All according to plan, sir.", his loyal servant confirmed quickly. 

Phantom, who had been keeping track of the development of the current future, one without potions and little chance of survival, had finally come with a solution. It was never this simple before. What he required was an item capable of the same result a potion would have, no, a human being that only needed food and rest to restore their energy. It would function like a battery of some sort, one that can be recharged at will. 

Their target, the so-called star of Aurora, would be capable of this ability, what has not been confirmed yet is the appearance of it and neither if it is actually human or some sort of wonder product that cures all wounds effortlessly. It mattered not what he would find if it would end his search for his personal solution at any costs. He is well aware that people relied on the star for their daily struggles, but that's too bad for them. From tonight, it would belong to the Phantom thief. 

He had studied the place from outside, their times, rituals of the guards, he had sent spies of any kind for a fair price. This mission won't end up in a failure. Success is all to be expected, it'll be snatched away before they will even catch a glimpse! All it takes now is to wait until midnight. The anchor awaited his command, like his servants. Everyone was ready for this cure.

"Everyone, take your position. The countdown is about to start~"

"YES SIR."

Time was ticking, the seconds slowly approached his set starting point, until...

"Drop the anchor, it's past midnight!", Phantom signaled, passionately. 

Not even a second later, he got dropped down with the platform beneath his feet in order to get to steal the treasure. With swift teleporting, Phantom made his way to the tall building that was hidden deep in the forests. It was a little on the humid side, he noted, when he made way through the mist that slowly started developing. This is a perfect, additional masking method. Were the stars in line? Could this be faith~? 

Mischievously, the thief smirked when he made it to the entrance. He was still at a safe distance and especially once he noticed someone standing there. The weak flames of the torches near the gate illuminated the silhouette from the tiny distance they shared. It caused him to feel some hesitation. Should he take the guy out? It'd be too dangerous to be discovered so soon. He had expected guards, but this guy didn't look like a regular guard of Aurora, no, that may be a risky move. Still, Phantom considered taking the risky choice to simply take him to the back and to knock him out. He will make sure the guy wouldn't remember even a second of his appearance!

The blond lifted up his cape and tied it around his mouth to hide his identity as much as he could manage. It will be over in no time and who knew, maybe he could ask the guy about the star they hold onto so dearly before knocking him out~

Without any warning, he warped himself behind the man and quickly took a tight grip around his mouth, just tight enough to hold it in place. He won't let him make a single noise. His other hand with which he held his cane, he wrapped around the body with the cane as a tool to keep his limbs right where they are. Like that, he warped away, deep into the forest where even the loudest screams wouldn't be heard.

 

Roughly, Phantom tossed the man against the trunk of a tree nearby and pressed his cane horizontally against the male his chest to keep his arms in place. His free hand was tightly pressed against the male's jaw as he straddled the helpless seeming priest.

"Hello, handsome~", he teased with a low growl. "Listen. I'm here for a little deal with you and you better cooperate." His eyes narrowed above the cape he had tied around his mouth, covering up the broad, arrogant grin. "You hand me over the star of Aurora in exchange for your life. If you refuse, it will be the last thing you say. The choice is yours, I'll give you ten, whole seconds."

Phantom looked at the pair of eyes resting on him, it was filled with surprise and there was no struggling coming from that guy yet. 

"The star can't simply be handed over as it is in form of human flesh, blood and bones.", he said, heavily breathing because of the recent happenings. "I don't fear death, try to wound me, stranger, and call forth the wrath of the transcendents." His gaze was filled with determination, clearly ready to take on this challenge.

Quickly, the mysterious Phantom thief was gritting his teeth the first moment the man actually spoke up. Instead of lengthening his sentences with so much nonsense, a simple yes or no would have been just enough. Angrily he sighed, considering it already to be a waste of his time. What he did manage so far was one valuable piece of information though; the Star of Aurora is a human being. Seems like he lost that bet at the Intelligence deck, dammit ...

"Listen, pretty boy, I have no time for your silly games. I'm not up for whatever discussion you're trying to engage with me.", the frustrated thief growled again. Tired and annoyed eyes were staring at the stranger, careless about keeping the guy alive, yet careful enough to let him talk. "As if the transcendents would give a damn.", the thief laughed. Now that he got a closer look of the guy, something caught his eye. This robe he's wearing, it looked a lot fancier than the ones who would guard the entrance. He must have a close connection to this so-called star. His eyes narrowed again, back to his default mood. "Or would they?" With the tight grip on the man's jaw, he lifted it up a little and brought his face a little closer. 

"Only a fool with responsibilities would say such a thing. A human sacrifice."

 

For Luminous there wasn't much that could be done in this situation, the young male was trapped, all he could do was to use a burst of light magic but at this point it probably wouldn't be more than a slight push. That didn't mean that he would simply give in though, afterall he had to protect his home.

Of course a commoner would think bad of the transcendents, not knowing that those gods did exist for real and were accessible for a certain collection of people. They were in reach and did care about the world, what an ignorant fool. 

The continuing grip on his jaw was a pain but Luminous still won't falter, he knew better than that. "What are you planning to do with that knowledge?", he asked the assailant, pressing air out of his lungs to manage those words out despite the nasty grip. "People like you don't deserve generous help, they are a reason why the world slowly starts to rot." There was a glance in his eyes, anger which started to take form, a weak white hue appeared on his hand, maybe it would startle the enemy. "Unhand me at once."

Phantom was still unimpressed by the man's words, he didn't change his expression nor moved a muscle and kept him on the spot as tightly as he could. He's way too resistant even for a mere servant of some sort. Those jewels attached to his clothes are made of gold, one of the most valuable materials of this world. It'd be too much of a problem to let his eyes off this guy.

"What I intend to do is none of your business.", he chuckled back at him even with the weak magic coming from the man's hand. So many signals of exhaustion. What a fool this man is for trying to trick him. Does he honestly believe that this is the first time for him to assault someone? Any proper human being full of strength would struggle more than this. He must either be exhausted or have the patience of a saint and by the way he speaks, he has no such intention to keep it quiet. "I couldn't care less about your petty opinion on me. You're wasting my time~"

There was a voice from the long distance, one barely audible to the unskilled, but the thief his senses were sharp. The man is calling out for someone called Luminous. That name, alone, sounded way too fancy for a commoner. There's no time to take any risks, he need to pull back this instant. Quickly he let go of the man's jaw and grabbed in the direction of a pocket from inside his jacket in the blink of an eye. A tiny flask that barely had the height of his pinky, he took in his mouth to take the liquid in and tossed the flask away only to bring his face extra close and to kiss the man on his lips. With his freed hand, a tight grip on the man's jaw followed again and pressed both his thumb and pointing finger against it to force his mouth open during this forceful kiss.

This all to let the secret mixture of the liquid slip right into the victim's throat.

Phantom could clearly hear the male beneath him he wheezing, trying his best not to swallow everything despite being under such pressure. Some weak light caught his eyes during their kiss, that guy apparently tried to cast magic but he would be interrupted soon anyway. By now he ended up couching and choking on the liquid which was swallowed despite all his efforts. The magic in his hand faded, his senses as well, reaching an obviously wavering state. 

Their eyes met once more, Phantom slightly smirked as he watched the orbs of that guy slowly growing dull and lifeless, followed by his eyelids sinking lower and lower until his limbs grew limply and fell down, lifeless. Now all that was left was a helpless victim. "You were acting too protective, there is something about you.", Phantom mumbled. He had to hurry his way to the platform and signal the Lumiere to come pick him up. He had noticed some of the remains in his mouth, it may not fully affect him, but at least partly and that isn't a good situation to get stuck in. The mission could fail without his full strength!

To make sure most would be gone, he spat out some of his saliva that might have merged with it and quickly took the priest in his arms. He felt a little dizzy but had enough to work with. It's no wonder that guy was down so quick, that stuff is incredibly strong! That merchant really is great, he'll certainly keep that guy on board! With a quick pace and a lot of teleporting, he rushed back to the platform.

From the distance, he could see the building lit up. They must have gotten backup by now to search the place. This is a perfect moment to disappear into the thick growing mist. With the signal sent to the ship, the two soon reached the secure ground of the Lumiere."Quick! Retreat! They'll come this way! ...", Phantom yelled to his captain, Renault, who quickly responded. He's very used to his collaboration with the Phantom thief and now, with the possibility of having the Star of Aurora on board, he had nothing to worry about any longer. The same went for the others and if not, the next mission will have certain victory!

Still with the magician in his arms in a bridal style, he entered the waist deck of the ship where his servants stood ready to welcome their master back home. "Congratulations, master!", one of the maids cheered out along with the others. Music was played happily and confetti was thrown around. It was like a party to get back home, as planned. The ladies of the intelligence deck were just as amused to see him walk in with a human body rather than the object that Phantom expected to find. "Thanks everyone!", Phantom laughed, hiding away his insecurities and dizziness. He was clearly suffering from minor side effects of the tranquilizer.

He carefully placed the priest down on the stairs and sighed out as he dumped himself right next to him. "Someone, please cuff his hands behind his back, the guy was a pain." Gaston stepped forth with a sparkle in his eye and smoothly did as he was told. It was nearly creepy to see him handle such tools with that amount of elegance. The blond just stared back at him with a tired gaze. "Thanks, Gaston. That'll keep him from using whatever ability for a while." The hand cuffs were made with an anti-magic shield and would immediately respond upon any casting. He remembered it oh, too well, from his own past as a kid in training. "Master, where will we keep him? We can't just throw him in prison, can we?", Madeleine, the oldest sister wondered. 

"Nah, He shouldn't see us as enemies. At least not yet. Carry him over to the room behind the training room, I'm sure the monsters we keep on the ship will keep him at bay.", Phantom laughed. "Let me know when he wakes up, I need to talk to him." The extra body guards that the male had hired for this mission took the stranger off the stairs are carefully carried him to the assigned room, accompanied with a warrior who'd keep the monsters away from distracting any of them. The maid assigned to monitor him was Madeleine, a good hearted maid with pale white hair that went just past her shoulders. Her calming blue eyes may refrain their guest from any violence. If not, the body guards at the door would.

This started really promising.


End file.
